


I won't say i'm in love

by Hinagiku_Zeelmart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinagiku_Zeelmart/pseuds/Hinagiku_Zeelmart
Summary: Terinpirasi dari ost Hercules





	I won't say i'm in love

I Won't say I'm in Love

A/N : Habis dengerin ost Hercules yang I Won't say I'm in love

Disclaimer : I am not own anything

Pair : Fem!Harry potter X Draco Malfoy.

Summary: Sampai kapan pun Harrieta Lily Potter tidak mau mengakui bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Gadis berambut hitam berantakan itu sudah uring - uringan pagi ini. Semua ini gara - gara, acara pesta piama semalam.

'Gara - gara Lavender, Hermione dan Parvati. Masa aku jatuh cinta pada si ular pirang berwajah musang itu'rutuk Harrieta.

Flashback,

Malam ini para siswi asrama Gryffindor khusus teman sekamar Harrieta memutuskan mengadakan pesta piama. Awalnya menyenangkan akan tetapi satu kalimat dari Lavender membuat suasananya menjadi menyebalkan.

"Katakan Harriet, Malfoy mencari masalah denganmu apa ada kemungkinan ia jatuh cinta padamu"kata Lavender.

"No way"protest Harriet

"Kalian berdua jatuh cinta satu sama lain"sambung Hermione.

"Nope, tidak. Terima kasih. Lagian dapet ide darimana kalau aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan pangeran Slytherin itu."tolak Harriet mentah - mentah ide dari sahabatnya itu.

"Saat pertandingan Quindditch kemarin, Slytherin vs Ravenclaw. Kau bersorak paling keras saat Malfoy menangkap snitch"kata Parvati.

"Reflek"jawab Harriet.

"Kalian berdua sering saling memandang satu sama lain"kata Lavender.

"Ya benar itu"sambung Parvati.

"Saat itu terjadi, Aku memikirkan mantra apa yang paling ampuh untuknya"jawab Harriet."Lagipula kenapa harus dengan Draco Malfoy. Enggak ada kandidat lain apa? Contohnya si kembar Weasley atau Wood gitu"

"Harriet, kenapa kau membenci Draco?"Tanya Hermione.

"Dia itu manusia paling menyebalkan, arrogant, Sok berdarah biru padahal darahnya sama - sama merah. Ganteng sih tapi menyebalkan"jawab Harriet dengan pipi merona.

"Kau jatuh cinta dengan manusia yang kau bilang menyebalkan itu."kata Hermione.

"Oke Seandainya aku jatuh cinta. Itu akan mustahil. Orang tua Malfoy menjunjung tinggi darah murni dan mereka pelahap maut"kata Harrieta mengakhir perdebatan itu.

End Flash back itu.

Gara - gara itu, ia jadi menjadikan memikirkan si pirang yang memiliki marga Malfoy itu. Sudah seharian ini ia menghindari prefek Slytherin itu. Wajahnya mendadak panas saat tanpa sengaja bertatapan dengan Malfoy,bahkan saat Draco memberikan Seringainya. "Kau jatuh cinta"bisik Lavender di telinganya sebelum gadis meninggalkannya sambil terkikik.

"Aku tidak jatuh cinta"kata Harrieta.

Di Great hall pun saat makan malam. Mata Harrieta pun tak lepas dari tangan Pansy Parkinson yang bersandar pada Malfoy. "Admit it. Kau jatuh cinta"bisik Parvati.

"Aku tidak jatuh cinta"balas Harrieta dengan berbisik pula.

Diperpustakaan, Harrieta bersama Hermione dan Ron sedang mengerjakan essay Transfugrasi mereka. "Potter"

"Malfoy"kata Harrieta.

"Mengerjakan PR aku lihat, tapi apa bisa nilaimu memenuhi syarat OWL"ledek Draco.

"Tutup mulutmu,Malfoy"balas Harrieta setengah berbisik.

"Ya Sudah Potter"kata Malfoy sambil pergi. Hermione memandang Harrieta penuh arti. "Akui saja, kau menyukainya. Sexsual tension antara kalian sangat kuat"kata Hermione.

"Baik, Baik. Aku jatuh cinta pada Draco Malfoy si ferret itu. Aku tidak akan terlalu vokal dengan pengakuanku "kata Harrieta akhirnya


End file.
